


The MCYT school au oneshots

by Honey_fanfic670



Category: MCYT School au
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Handholding, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_fanfic670/pseuds/Honey_fanfic670
Summary: This is an overall big book of fluffy or regular oneshots from the MCYT school au on discord. Some of these characters are made up and done are OCs (they’re probably cannon in the au)Overall happy reading
Relationships: Soot and blade
Kudos: 1





	1. Our rose we hold

(I wanna say thank you for pogchamp father for helping me with this fanfic ;v; your the best ONLINE dad (other then my irl dad) I could ever have :3) 

It was in the middle of the night and Soot was standing at the fireplace reading letters and holding a box next to him. He heard the door open slowly and soft clicks of boots became louder and louder till there was a stop. 

“Soot I’m sor-”

“Quite you pig,” said Soot standing up from his chair, they looked at the letter with words written in ink. The words that were in the letter spoke to the Soot, the poetry and words that made the boy in yellow fall. The words in the letter casts a spell to the soot. Every time the Soot read the letters Blade gave him made the taller smile and felt a warm feeling that he wanted to keep forever but until now. The feeling of warmth and kindness from the shorter left him like sand making contact with the wind making a snow storm out of sand. 

“After our goodbye? After our kiss? AFTER OUR PROMISES WE SHARED AND KEEP?” Soot shouted, tears dropping down to his cheeks

“YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN WE WERE YOUNG.YOU MADE MY HATE LOVE MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! H-how? How did you do that…” 

“I thought you were different, the letters told me you were different. The times we laugh together, the memories we shared, you proved me you were different! You told me your love was true! You told everyone that our house- OUR family will be like no other. We have a family, we are your family, they are your family! Isn’t that enough for you? Are we not enough to Satisfy you?” 

Blade just stood there in shock. Seeing the Soot’s face becoming red and shedding tears. 

“S-Soot, I’m sorry… I-I-I didn’t mean to! I-I can change! I can fix this I-”

“Please… don’t ever say those three stupid words…” Soot spoke, “Guess mom was right… you blades are just the same… only care about winning…” 

Soot said looking at the letter and reading it one more time. 

“A lovely day it is

To send you this reminder 

A reminder of my love it is

My everlasting love.

Though I might be bloodstained and may seem cold

My love for you reins on.

An eternal blessing of hope,

Burning in my heart 

You are that blessing,

I love you Soot.” 

It was a letter from Blade. It was a beautiful gift. It wasn’t a special day when Blade gave him the letter but it was special to him. He threw it in the fireplace and watched it burn as it turned into ashes. 

Soot looked at Blade. Eye to eye, Blade can see how red Soot’s eyes were knowing that he fucked up. 

“Soot… I love you…” 

Silence filled in the room. 

“Have to leave…” 

Soot walked off to the door and started to turn it. 

“I hate you, I can finally say with every bone and nerve in my body I hate you and I don’t want to see you ever again.” Then closed the door behind him.

The next day it was announced that Soot’s sister is taking over the Soot house. Blade knew what they meant and started to cry. 

He started to knock off items from the table and tear down sheets. He picked up a picture frame from the table and grabbed it, he threw it to the ground making a loud Shadder. He realized what he'd done as he looked at the picture frame. It was a yellow and red frame with a photo of him and Soot before they started the school, before they started the house. Blade started to slowly break down again to his knees. Ignoring the sharp glass. 

There was fast stomping from the hallway and soon HC slams The door open. HC stares in shock from the mess they made. 

“B-blade! W-what happened?!” HC screams picking up the king. 

Soon innit ran to the room 

“I heard screaming! What’s going- HOLY JESUS FUCK!” 

“Innit! Take him to the infirmary! Now!” 

Even though innit might be small, they know that they need to use their full strength for this. He picked up Blade and ran as quickly as he could to the infirmary. 

Students saw what happened and started to question what’s going on. 

“What happened to him?”

“Is he ok?” 

“Why is he bleeding?” 

“Haven’t you Heard? **Soot’s gone** ” 

The commotion continued for years but died down after winter break. 

A lot has changed over the years. Blade stopped showing emotion, he still mocked and joked with his two friends plus the new headmaster of the Soots but never showed affection or any signs of love to anyone else. 

After five years there were lot’s of changes. The new students started a cafe together, there were more students than before, the school grew more and more big as time passed by. 

Blade walked down the hallways to his class. Many students in groups of their own. As he entered the classroom class started. 

As class ended he was grading his students projects and tests till he saw one of his students. 

“Is something you need Mr. boat?” Blade spoke. 

“W-well ya? I was just thinking… I’ve heard that you used to be good at poetry and stuff. Can you… you know. Give me some advice?” 

Blade looked up at his student and put down his pen thinking. 

“Poetry is like your writing a song, and a story that you can only understand and maybe someone else can understand,” Blade replied, “if you need more details you can go to the literature club, I heard they can help,” the teacher picked up his pen and continued to grade. 

“T-thank you sure!” The first year said as he started to run out of the room. 

He finished the grades and started to go to the main school course to the game. 

The sound of cheers roared to the crowd. 

“-AND BLADE! Welcome and just in time!” Said a female speaker from the dream team academy. 

“And don’t forget our old headmaster, SOOT! Dream’s side teacher and everyone’s favorite substitute teacher!” 

This caught Blade's attention and he looked across the podium to see soot, he has a different uniform on but still has the Soot house scarf. 

“Soot.” He whispered to himself while making eye contact with his past lover. 

As they both made contact they both immediately locked away to the battle field. 

“Today’s challenge voting time! Everyone grab those MCpads and vote!” 

Everyone picked up their phones and voted. 

“Annnnnd the first course isss PARKOUR!” 

The crowd went wild when the course was announced. 

“NOW WHOS READY!” The whole crowd started chanting and screaming. 

Course after course and as time went by it was time for the tie breaker. Both teams were anshus about what the last round would be. 

The two hosts took out a wheel of different courses and spun it. 

As it spins it stops at one on one teacher pvp. 

“The wheel has spoken for a teacher pvp round!” The group started to chant 

One started to chant for blade to be on stage, along with the other school cheering dream to the stage. Lots started to take there last vote 

“Mmmm, looks like almost everyone wants to see the good old brade and dream fight, what you think?” 

“Well let’s see the results shall we?” 

They turned on the big screen TV to reveal a poll. It showed and the bars of the voting poll shifted. 

Soon the poll paused, it reviled: 

Sapnap 5%, 

bad by 14%, 

George by 11%

dream by 34%

And soot by 36%

“I-wow looks like soot just beet dream my one percent! Now let see the sleepy’s poll,” 

blade by 67%, 

Innits by 22%

Hardcore by 7%

Soot house by 2%

“Looks like a battle between old friends!” Shouted the hosts. The crowd screams and yelling POG, some we’re playing their instruments and causing Chaos. 

Two teachers walked up to the podium where Blade was and escorted him to the weapons room. 

“Hey sir? Will you be ok out there with Soot?” 

Blade nodded but he felt like everything is bound to fall apart in a second, remembering what Soot said and how much it hurts to see him now. Soot probably moved on and with another. He Took off his cape and crown, enough to wear his armor, when he took them off he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the iron armor that was newly crafted and was given an iron sword with it. 

Blade fixes himself up and while the teacher does his hair. 

“You know you should cut your hair one day, it’s getting way to long,” 

Blade looked at the mirror, 

_It was a windy day, Blade and Soot were under the school garden hut. The wind breeze thru the air and the cold air made the pink locks of hair sway and danced around the sky._

_Soot looked at Blade with a smile and held his hand, feeling the warmth of the other’s hand with his fingers tangled into his. Soot looked down and moved a lock of hair out of the blade's face._

_Soon the taller drag the smaller to the bench, Blade can tell that the yellow male that he’s doing his hair. Soot split the blade’s hair to three and braided it._

_“You’re having fun love?”_

_Soot gave him a hum and attached small daisies, and marigolds on the long pink braid._

Blade blinked, realizing he has a sudden warm memory, he sighs and looks back at his reflection to see himself in armer, nether leggings, an iron chest plate and diamond boots. He looked around and grabbed a fishing rod, an iron axe and a sword. 

He looked at the teacher who helped him with his long hair. It was a high braid bun with a small dagger attached to it. 

The teacher gave him a nod and escorted him back to the battle grounds that changed to a forest like biome. 

There standing there at the other side is soot, he was wearing the same armor but instead of diamond boots he’s wearing enchanted gold boots. 

The doors behind them closed and locked. 

The timer ticks down till 0 and the fight between them starts. Blade ran up to Soot fists, almost startling him.

_“Come on let’s fight!” Said a young boy waving at his friend. Both boys took out their wooden swords and started to hit each other and run around._

Blade knocked down Soot, making the taller fall to the ground but just as Blade was about to hit him Soot rolled out of the way making Blade’s sword stuck to the ground. 

_“Come on blade! Pick that sword up like a man!”_

_The boy in yellow overalls yelled._

_The boy in red ran up to the other and started hitting him with his axe. They both started running around the field and laughing._

Soot ran and started to eat. He saw Blade from the other side and on top of the mountain. Blade took out his fishing pole and fished Soot up to the mountain and tried to attack him from the air. 

“Are you even trying? Your attacks are so weak it seems as if you’re worried you’ll hurt me.” Blade smirked, swinging his sword at his opponent. 

“S-shut up!” Shouted Soot, blocking Blades attacks with his pen sword. As both of their swords made contact it made Soot fly sideways, hitting the stone ground. Blood started to bleed from the cut scar from his cheek. Soot wipes it off and takes out a bandage from his pocket, quickly putting it on. 

“You know, I wouldn’t dare attack your adorable face, it’s too fragile.” Soot rolled his eyes and started to run up to his Opponent. Swaying his sword left to right. Blade did the same and both started dancing with their swords. Blade use his sword and started to twist it, making Soot lose his balance and his sword started to fly off the cliff making him defenseless. 

“ROUND ONE IS UP! Everyone, we'll have a short break after this!” 

Blade moved away for Soot to get up. 

“Hey, are your legs getting tired from chasing me? Need me to carry you?” 

“Actually no, I’ll walk by myself,” Soot said, walking away. 

“Your face is red, is it from seeing me or from failing this battle?” Soot pauses, he didn’t notice that his face was turning red. 

“N-no! Now shut up, I need to recover,” 

And after that, Soot left the biome leaving Blade with a smirk, walking away from the area too. 

Blade walked back to his room to get bandages, as he opened the door a large furry animal walked up to him, and nuzzled its nose at the pink male. 

“Hey there Lobo? Did ya miss me?” He said petting the wolf. 

Lobo howls and darks happily. Blade grabbed some bandages from his closet and started to wrap it around both of his arms and chest area. He looked at himself in the mirror to see large but lightly red bloody lines around his arms and side chest. 

“Dam he really did a number on me,” 

The wolf took a sniff on his owner but then The door knocked, 

“Doors open,” Blade said, wiping off the blood from his sides and arms. 

“Hey? Innit told me you have extra….banda...ges…” 

Both males stood there. Soot blinked then realized what’s happening in front of him. 

“I-I’m Sorry!” Then closed the door behind. 

Blade chuckles and gets up from his bed and opens the door. He looks around and sees Soot at the wall next to his door. 

“You said something about getting bandages?” 

Blade said as he pinned Soot on the wall still shirtless. Soot jumped and looked up at blade, while he turned red. 

“L-look! I just need bandages!”

“I don’t think that you’ll be able to do that since I know how you struggle in tiring yourself with bandages.” 

“I-I know how! J-just it’s hard.” Soot huffs, blade rolls his eyes and drags soot to his room. 

He set Soot to his bed and started to take off his shirt. 

“H-hey! S-stop I can do it myself!” Soot said as he took off his shirt. Blade walked to the cabinet and grabbed extra bandages. He turned around to see soot’s new build up body. 

“What?” Soot said, razing his eyebrows. 

“Nothing, it's just odd to see you with a body like that.” 

“Were you checking me out?” Soot jokes 

“Mmmmaybe? Maybe not, what’s with you?” 

Soot looked away while blade put cold medicine on the scars. 

“What’s up with these new scars?” 

“Those are from you, you dimwit”

Blade chuckles and puts medicine on the cuts, “then what about the ones that I’ve never seen before?” 

Soot looked at Blade then took at the mirror in front of them. “After I left I found dream, I wanna train hard so I trained. The scars aren’t that bad, it’s not that deep.” 

“Ya but I can tell you’re very bad at fixing yourself up” he said as he wrapped the bandages on his upper chest and neck. As he finished wrapping up the bandages he tied both ends into a bow. Blade has an idea and kisses the bow, making Soot jump a bit and blush. 

“W-what was that for?” He said putting his hand over the neck. 

“I just missed you that’s all” then they heard barking. Soot turned to see Lobo. 

“W-wait you have a dog?! Since when?!” 

“Two years ago, and it’s not a dog it’s a wolf,” 

“A wolf?! Do you know how dangerous it is to keep one as a pet?!” Soot panics until he notices something about the big gray dog. It has scars around its lower area and missing a leg and half of its tail. 

“I found this little pup next to his dead mother. Someone shot her and left him alone, I couldn’t help but bring him back to the school and apparently this guy is now mine.” 

Soot went to his knees to look at the wolf, he petted the Long fur and smiled. 

“It’s been so long since we talked, you changed,” 

“Could say the same to you.” Soot laughs with blade. 

“Lobo? Wanna go to the garden?” Said Blade. Lobo barked and jumped up and down. Blade smiled and was about to grab his shirt but tripped on the ground and fell on soot, pinning him down on the work desk, their faces too close to the other. Both males took at each other’s eyes and slowly about to kiss each other

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to fuck-” but blade was interrupted when he heard heard his door open. 

“Blade bro! It’s almost for the next-” innit came into the room to see both blade and soot. 

“Well if you guys wanna fuck so badly then lock the door you know what mom HC said about safety!” Innit jokes and ran away as fast as his feet could to take him back to the battle area. 

Both males looked at each other and laughed nervously as both of them backed away from each other. 

“W-what were you about to s-say?” 

“Well… I was about you ki-hug you?” Blade hesitated and looked away. 

“O-oh! Uh ok, see you at the battle field?” 

“Y-ya, see you.” 

Blade watches soot walk off to the distance and listening to his steps faded. He smiled to himself and went back to the army room. 

This round there’s no armor involved, just weapons and tools. As he went back to the door he grabbed one of the three bags at random and walked to the large doors. 

It was a snow biome this time with tall trees everywhere. It reminded Blade of when he found Lobo. He quickly went back to reality and looked up to see Soot. 

“At your station!” Both boys walked and took out there Items out of the backpack. The first blade taken out was a golden sword, a fishing rod and an iron axe. He got up and looked at his surroundings to see what he could do to win round two. 

“Ready!” 

They looked eye to eye

“Let's have a deal, if I win this round, you’ll stay here and go back to the school,” blade jokes swinging his sword around. 

“Alright, if I win… well you know what I want,” Soot smirked. 

“Set!” 

“Make the best fighter win,” 

“GO!”

Both ran up to each other but as they were about to meet Blade used his fishing pole to bring Soot up to him. Soot took out his Shield to block off his attacks and landed him to the tree. Soot started to climb on the trees and jump around getting the high ground and started bowing at blade. Blade tried to dodge his attacks but one got on his shoulder while another on his lower leg. Another bow almost hit his face making a small cut on his cheek 

Blade got up and yanked the arrows out of his leg, making him limp. He slowly got up but was pushed back down with a light punch to the ground and a foot on his chest, he looked up to see Soot holding Blade’s gold axe at his neck. 

“THATS GAME!”

The whole audience cheered and left to the cafeteria. 

Soot helped blade up and walked to his room, he has to admit, it was nice going back here. 

Blade was in his room wrapping his shoulder and leg. 

“Hey, um I heard that there’s a house cafe around here… I was wondering if we can go check it out?” 

“Are you asking me out?” Said blade, finishing bandaging his leg. 

“N-no! Just wanna know how much this place changed when I was gone.” He said crossing his arms. 

“Whatever you say sooty,” blade purred. He picked up his bag and looked at Soot “are we going or not?” Soot nodded as he fixed himself up and walked up to his short pink friend. 

As they walked to the town mall they saw that the simp cafe and the Soft Soot cafe were closed and the Apple core cafe is the only one open with a sign saying “collab month, open 24/7” 

When they went in, one of the workers walked up to them. 

“Hello! Welcome to the Apple core’s Abode, this year we’re collaborating here! I’ll take you two to your seats.” They said as they excluded the two to a table outside. It was a large green garden with many small fields of colorful flowers. The white large stepping stones were colorfully painted. The waiter walked up to a private spot at a glass garden hut. Some waiters from the soft soot and the simp cafe were watering plants and picking flowers. 

“Wow, this is… so, lovely! I didn’t know they were capable of making all of this!” Soot sparkles in amazement. 

“Yep, it sure is,” said blade admiring Soot’s childish behavior. 

“Can I get you sir’s anything?” Said a tall female in a ponytail. 

“Can we have the collaboration special and do you have book 12 of Dead Red Roses?” 

“I’ll check and see...I’ll be over in a couple of minutes!” And the waiter rushed off back to the green cafe. 

Both started a small talk and told each other stories. A male waiter with small space buns walked up to them and put there meals on the table. 

“here to drop off medicine for your wounds, and warm handmade honey mint tea from the Apple Core’s Abode, Honey’s signature strawberry chocolate mugcakes and book 12 of dead red roses, and the simp cafe’s potato brunch special with a new vase of red roses?” Said the male waiter. 

“Oh ya, that’s for us, thank you,” Blade said as the waiter nodded and walked back to the cafe. 

“Since when did we get a house cafe?” 

“I think this year actually,” Soot looked at the variations of different foods on the table from different houses. He picked up the light peach orange mug, it has a sugar powder heart on it with a chocolate note saying, “you’ll do amazing” on it. 

“You should try it, a student from your named honey made it.” He looked at the mug and took a spoon from the cup. He took a scoop and ate it.

“O-oh my god.. this is delicious!” He spoke, taking another spoon full. “And you said this is from my building?” Blade nodded and chuckled. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, it’s just… there’s something on your face.” He said, wiping off the melted chocolate from his side lip and licking it off from his Thumb. 

Soot blushes and looks away, still continuing to eat Honey’s mugcakes. 

Blade took his spoon and started eating his meal. Soon as they both were about to leave Soot took the vase of red roses and started to tangle the stems. 

“Blade wait!” Soot said as he ran up to him. 

“Here,” Soot said as he put a flower crown over Blades crown. 

“You look better with this on” laughed Soot. 

Blade looked at the taller man and blushed a bit Fixing himself up. We should go back, they might be waiting for us, soot nodded and ran with blade on his side. 

As both of them made it to the battlefield they could hear the loud cheers from the large audience with their band playing their school fight song. 

“Hello hello! This is the last round of this season! I’m here with innit and not found! What are your thoughts on this?” 

“Well, it’s been great! Other then the amount of people almost dying it’s going pretty fucking good!” Innit spoke putting his arms over his head. 

“Well I think it’s a great game so far. Soot is a pretty good fighter when we meet him, I can see why he misses this place.” Said not found smiling. 

“Good to hear, good to hear, but anyways… ARE YOU READY?!” 

The crowd screamed and started to throw confetti around. The Innit house started to shoot their blog guns and screaming profanities at the other school. 

The doors slowly opened and the two walked in empty handed. The ground started to shake and quickly the ground opened to reveal a big ravine under the stadium. 

Both boys fell and landed in a pool of water in separate areas of the ravine. Both climbed out of the water and looked up at the orange sky. 

“Three!” 

Soot took one final breath 

“Two!” 

Blade looked up around the area 

“One!” 

Both boys closed their eyes and felt the cold cave wind drying them up. 

“Go!” 

The timer started going and Both boys ran in different directions of the cave. 

The first thing they grabbed was wood and stone. Soot found a tree and started chopping it off while Blade found a mineshaft next to a waterfall. They both. Immediately made a crafting table and a wooden pickaxe then started to mine stone. 

The crowd started to stare at the tv that’s recording the two from a drone. 

One of the people from the history club started to write down what’s going on while the newspaper club started to interview others and take photos. 

“Well since they're doing that why now we should mix it up a bit.” The host said pressing a red button. 

“QUIZ TIME!”

Many students took out their phones and started Answering questions, some getting wrong while some getting them right Giving enough points for mobs to spawn. Soot heard a zombie and turned around, slashing his stone sword at the zombies stomach and arm. “The hell?” The thought as more mobs started to spawn. 

Both males started to fight the mobs. Blade attacked a skeleton and grabbed the bones And the remains. 

Blade started to climb to the mines and started to mine and smelt Iron along with Soot, finding some diamonds. The timer slowly ticked down and the sun was about to set. The timer goes off bringing both of them back to the surface. Both boys in different armor and weapons. 

Both started to charge at each other and duel. Small sparks left to right and their feet fighting to stay in position. Blade threw an enderpearl behind soot and tried to attack him from there. 

After successfully getting a few hits Soot fell to the ground and looked up to see blade pointing the iron sword at him. 

“Any last words before you lose?” 

“Actually yes,” he said as he kicked Blade’s feet to lose his balance. 

“Watch your step,” he said as he took the sword and pointed back at blade. 

“Not bad, but you might forget one more thing. He said as he drank a strength poison, knocking Soot off and throwing some punches at Soot. Soot was shocked and tried to Dodge his attack but was soon pinned down to the grass. 

The crowd went wild and screamed. Blade smiled and stood up, picking soot back up. 

“You did good out there buddy,” said blade, patting the taller’s back. 

“You too.” Soot soon grabbed blades wrist and razed it up showing that blade won the last game of the season. 

The crowd cheered and the newspaper, history and yearbook club took pictures and wrote down what happened at the school MCC. 

“You guys did great out there,” said HC as he gave both of them a pat on the back. 

“Thanks HC, where’s innit?” Soot questioned, HC razed an eyebrow giving the “do you really wanna know look” while there was a faded distant scream along with a group of innits. 

“Right, ok…” 

“Hey Soot!” Said dream, a professor of dream team academy and the housekeeper of wastaken “you did amazing! Honestly, maybe I should let you be the next housekeeper of maybe not found or was taken” Dream laughed 

Blade looked at Dream. He couldn’t help but get a least a bit jealous of them. 

“You guys are gonna go to our after party?” Sapnap saids as he brought five slushes from one of the food courts. 

“An after party?” Spoke HC. 

“I heard party and the answer is-”

“No, you’re not gonna go to the party, don’t you remember what happened last time we went” said HC

“Awww, PLEASE! I REALLY WANT TO GOOOOO!” 

“I swear I’ve seen this before,” Sapnap whispered as he took a sip of his orange slushy.

“Well if you guys are coming, feel free to just drop by! It's midnight today and dress nicely,” Dream said as he, Soot and the rest of the group walked back to the bus. Blade and Soot looked at each other one last time and waves saying their goodbyes. 

Blade walked back to his room and took a short shower, cleaning off the dry blood and dirt from the fight. As he got out and too his usual table with his group of friends he overheard innit’s and HC’s argument. 

“Please, please, please! We haven’t been into a party for so long! Plus it could be a small break?” 

“Alright! Fine, just don’t do anything stupid like drinking and setting a boat on fire.” HC agreed “we do need a break from school anyways.” 

“YES! POGGG THANK YOU!” Innit said as he ran up to his room to get ready. 

Blade smiled at the new information. He almost ran up back to his room and started to find the nicest thing he found. He found a black tuxedo with a read and gold tie with a fake red rose on it. He forgot he was still wearing the flower crown. That Soot gifted you to him. 

He took it off and studied it. Some of the rose petals fell from the fight. He couldn’t help but think about the boy in yellow. He sighs and smiles when he remembers the time at the cafe, having a bond with him… he misses those times when he heard Soot laugh and how easily flushed he’ll get. He layered down on the bed Making his body relax and fell asleep. 

He heard a knock at the door soon after and he opened it. He saw HC smiling in a green dress like suit. 

“Hey blade, I almost forgot to tell you that we’re going to the dance thing, I was wondering if you wanna go with me, innit and Sally,” (sally is soot’s sister, she’s just there) 

Blade looks and nods, “sure, I’ll be there soon,” he then closed the door and started to change. As he was finished he fixed up his crown and the flower crown Soot gave him. He walked out of the room and saw the three waiting for blade. 

“Took you long enough, come on we gotta go!” Said innit fixing his small ponytail. The school got into the bus he could see many in their tuxedos, dresses and a mix of both. It took a half an hour to drive to their destination and everyone slowly exited the bus one by one. 

“You guys! You’re here!” Said One of the House keepers under the name of Badboyhalo, hugging the four. “Come in! It’s about to start!” He grabbed their wrist and ran to the school and stopped at the gymnasium. There were students dancing and laughing. Some got drinks while some walked out of the room to different clubs. 

“Wow! This is amazing!” Innit yelled as he was about to run up to the snack table. 

“Innit wait! Remember why we’re here and you better not be drinking! You’re still under age!” HC yelled as he started to run after the man in red. 

Blade laughed at The two and started to walk around the school. He saw the gaming club playing Mario kart and fighting, the literature, art and drama club acting and just hanging out. A lot of people were just doing their own thing, he soon found two glass doors that lead to the outside garden. He opened the doors to see a straight path to the middle of the garden which has a large garden picnic hut. He walked around and touched the dry painted wood of the tables. He heard footsteps walking up to him, he looked up to see Soot standing there with his white dress shirt, black tuxedo pants and yellow overalls and tie. He was holding his tuxedo jacket and looked at the blade. 

“Hey there,” he said as he waved at the boy. 

Spot smiled as he walked up next to the blade, looking at the stars and feeling the wind Through his fluffy hair. 

“The stars look beautiful today,” blade nodded as he looked at Soot’s eyes. The stars reflected to soot’s eyes making it look like it’s sparkling. 

“Ya, they do,” Soot turned around to make eye contact with the shorter. 

“Let’s go inside, it’s gonna get cold soon.” Said Soot, grabbing Blade’s Hand and almost dragging them out of the first floor where most of the people that are partying were. 

“Let’s go to my room, it’s more quiet there,” they said and opened the door. Blade looked around the room, most of the decorations were polaroid photos of Soot and the dream team, plants, and the sleepy group. He smiled at the photos until he saw one that caught his attention. He saw a photo of him and Soot kissing. When he saw the photos He felt something that he used to have. 

“You kept the photo?” He questioned. Soot looked at the photo and nodded. 

“I-it’s my favorite photo of us…” he whispered to himself as he grabbed a box of chocolates from his desk, unwrapping the wrapper from the milk Caramel chocolate. 

“Favorite?” Blade smirked, Soot choked on his chocolate and grew light red. 

“Y-you heard that?!” 

“I was next to you, how can I not hear you?” 

Soot looked away trying to cool down. Blade snickers and grabbed a Piece of chocolate from the box. As he put the chocolate in his mouth he tasted the familiar flavor of it. 

“Is this the same chocolates I gave you from Valentine’s Day?” He said chuckling. 

“M-maybe? A lot of my students found out about these and bought them for me so-” he was interrupted by a Piece of chocolate in his mouth and a kiss. The flavor of the warm melted chocolate filled into each other’s taste Buds. Both of them let go of the kiss and looked at each other’s eyes. 

“You cannot believe how much I waited and waited to see your face, I’m so sorry for what I did. I promise I-,” soft cried was heard as he saw Soot tearing up. 

“I-I can’t… I just can’t help but think that I hate you… I was lying to myself because of what you did but I can’t… you mean to much to me, I miss everything we have,” Soot cried, “I can’t help feel empty without you, I miss you so much and you’re stupid laughter and poems, I regret burning them but it reminded me to much of you…” 

“Soot…” 

“And no matter how much I try to stop thinking about you, you always get in my mind and I don’t want to take you away… so many emotions happening at ones and I can’t focus on one. I-I-” there lips come to contact with the other again calming the taller. 

“You don’t need to apologize… it’s my fault, but that’s ok…” he spoke wiping the tears. 

Soot looked at Blade and put his head on Blade's chest. Blade put his hand on Soot’s chin and made him face up at him making contact. Blade looked at how red the boy in yellow are, tears still falling down. Blade started to kiss the tears off his cheeks making Soot giggle a bit. 

Both snuggled into each other and felt the warmth, soot was the first to fall asleep on Blades chest hearing the heartbeat. Blade smiled as he put his hand on Soot’s brown hair and relaxed there on the bed. 

Blade woke up in a familiar room, his room. He got up and started to walk to his private bathroom and started to take a shower. He got out of the shower and started to walk to the cafe area. 

“Morning sir, the usual?” The worker of the Soft Soot Cafe said as he pulled out his notepad. Blade nodded and looked out at the window. 

“Are you nervous sir?” Said the male. 

“Ya, it’s been a long time since I seen Soot,” 

“Sir” he said, “you saw him yesterday,” he chuckled as one of the chefs rang the bell. The male worker walked to the plate and placed it on the table. 

“I know but still, I’m so nervous about today,” 

“Hey, don’t worry yourself out. Remember Boat and Lea? They’re married and adopt almost half of the house. If they can pull it off, maybe you can too.” 

“James! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME WITH THESE WAFFLES!” The worker nodded and ran back inside, remember what I said!” And ran off. 

Blade chuckles and pulls out his phone to see notifications from HC. He quickly started to eat and ran out back to his room. He grabbed his suit and drove to the church building. Sh he ran to the building he meet up with wastaken and HC at the side. 

“Blade! Hurry up!” Wastaken yelled and he started to drag the pink male into the church. 

After some time and waiting a room of people and students were gathered around the school garden waiting at the tables and some finishing setting up the snack table along with the Apple core and soft soot cafe finishing up the cake and carefully dropping it off to the garden. 

Many students started the commotion and got ready for the big day. Many of the people started to get the food and place it on the tables for the guest. The band played whatever they’re playing. 

The music suddenly stopped and started to play the wedding music. Blade was walking down the aisle and stood on the left of the garden fountain and Arch with his right hand man, HC. 

Blade was staring at the doors trying to build up his courage. He never felt this nervous before but he tried to fight back and gain his mind to what’s important and not asking any ‘what if' questions. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see HC 

“Hey,” he said as he gave himba small smile, “it’s gonna be alright. 

The doors opened and the flower girl and boy started to throw flowers around. That is until one of them stopped and looked at the basket. 

“Stop the wedding!” The girl cried. Bad ran up to the girl. 

“What happened little muffin?” 

“I ran out of flowers!” She spoke while half of the crowd sighed while the others laughed. Bad chuckles and patted her head. “There’s no need to cry,” the boy said as he gave the girl flowers. 

The wedding continued after that fiasco happened and blade sighed as he saw a tall male in front of the open door. And walking into the room. As both of them were face to face with each other the Priest started to speak. 

Both males looked At each other ignoring the person who was talking till he spoke. “You May say your vows.” 

“Soot, at the start I never thought you would be the one for me but you made sure that not everything was supposed to be perfect but you’re perfect for me. We shared memories and laughed. Yes we do have our ups and downs but you always made me feel like I was a whole. You have no idea how you made me feel, I wanna keep it this way and happy.” 

“Blade, 

Soon HC, blade’s right hand man of the wedding spoke up. 

“I want to say that I’m happy that we’re here, over the years I’ve never thought that we’re gonna be this far. I hate the feeling of cold but you warmed up my life, you’re my sunshine and you’re my only sunshine. You made me happy when skies are gray,” Soot sang as blade joined in. 

“You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away,” both males chuckled as the Priest announced the rings. The small boy started to walk up to them with the rings, Blade was the first one to take the ring out of the blue pillow and put it on for Soot while Soot did the same to Blade. 

“You May now kiss the bride!” And as they heard the priest said that both males took their first kiss as husbands. 

The whole room cheered and screamed while the married couple looked at each other and Wiping off each other’s tears. 

Blade blinked noticing he was in the living room now with his daughter on his lap, watching cartoons. He smiled at himself admiring what happened in the past few years with his family. He looked at his wedding ring again and kissed it. He soon heard the front door open and closed with soft footsteps sounding closer to the living room to reveal Soot. 

Soot sighed quietly and collapsed onto Blade and their adopted daughter Mari who was relaxing on the couch. 

The family sat in comfortable silence just enjoying the other's presence. “Bebe? Honey?” Soot asked, smiling at Blade. A questioning hum rattled through Blade’s chest as a response.

“Can you tell us a story?” Blade asked shyly, their figure fitting perfectly on top of Blade’s. 

A soft snicker could be heard from Blade as they sighed and placed their hand in Soot’s hair and a snicker from Mari. “Well.. long long ago...”


	2. Midnight love and afternoon gifts

It was midnight and boat was asleep with his wife Lea. The warmth of the gold and white blanket covered the couple protecting them from the cold till Boat's alarm turned on. Boat woke up and slammed the alarm, he didn't want to get up but he has to because he has to visit the literature club to check up if there ok, since yesterday was fanfiction Friday. "Lea? My froggy girl? Are you awake?" Whispered Boat, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Hhm? Y-ya... why so early?" Boat didn't answer but instead he held into Lea's hand and got out of the bed dragging her along to the kitchen. "Boaty... what are you doing?" Boat looks at his wife and kisses her hand then letting go. "Why not you wait for me at the couch love?" Boat whispered so he couldn't make Lea fully up. Lea nodded and went to there living room with her green froggy blanket while her husband grabs two bowls and grads a box of fruit loops cereal, filling the bowls with cereal and milk, grabbing two spoons from the drawer. Boat walks into the living room with two bowls of cereal in his hands, sitting down next to his lover. "You wake me up at 4am just to make cereal?" Lea questioned as she grabbed the bowl. "No, I just want to do something with you that's all since the whole cafe rivalry happed." He said kissing Lea on the head and fixing up her morning hair a bit. As the married couple finished their bowls of fruit loops they walked hand and hand to the literature room. As boat was about to open the door Honey opened it and jumped up as they looked up to see the couple. "Sweet bees and honey you startled me," she laughs putting her hand on her heart. "Off to the Soot cafe?" Lea said crossing her arms. Honey nodded and put on her crafting table apron and beanie "the innits won the whole game this year, have to get ready or the cafe would me a mess you know? Oh and mom! Why not you take a day off today, you seem stressed out by yesterday's Karen and child," Lea sighs and nodded. "What about-" "I woke up the group and I message the rest of the staff about the innits... we didn't clean up the room tho since we were all in a hurry and have to restock the croissants and fudge pastries." Honey interrupted Boat while scratching the back of her neck. "Oh! Ok... well goodluck then!" The blue haired female nodded and ran threw the hallways to the exit. Boat and Lea went to the club room to see papers scattered all over the place and colorful pencils and pens on the desks and floors. The art club probably joined in too considering that there were new posters and portraits of a small Bloo shrine at the end of the classroom. It took the couple half an hour to find witch written papers were who's and folders and putting away the pens and pencils into there pouches. After they finished Boat has something planned for them both. As they both exit the school they went to the MC twt mall. As both of them went in Boat walked Lea to there favorite store, a plushie store. As they both went inside there were many variations of plushes, both of them walked around and Lea caught something that sparked her interest. It was a small frog plush with the soot scarf holding a small red boat. She held it to see the price tag, $50 with a small tag saying limited edition. she look at at it in shock and it was the last one too. She suddenly felt someone hugging her from behind, as she turned around she saw Boat, "What cha got there?" He said "I-it's a frog plush... it's cute but it's to expensive..." boat looked at it as Lea put the small plush back into its place. When Lea walked to the other side of the store boat grabbed the plush and walked up to the cashier with it. As Boat and Lea exit the store Lea got curious on what her husband has. "This is for you," boat said giving her the bag. Lea opened it to see the frog. "B-Boat! Why would you give me this!?" Lea freaked out feeling bad that her lover waisted about 50 dollars just for a plush. "Well it looks like you really want it so I Bought for you, you know I can't take it when you're down," he said kissing his lovers head. For the rest of there shopping trip Lea held her husband's hand tightly and scolds him and trying to pay him back.


	3. A dance like no other

It was a cold and stormy night, the moon was rising and the trees shook and danced with the wind as it blew past. The moon reflects the light from the sun to make the frozen rivers glow as the snow started to slowly fall from the dark dark sky.

A lady in red ran hand in hand with her plus one.

"Roisin! You're gonna trip!" Yelled the man in black with his Soot colored tie. And white dress shirt. Both teens ran to the front of the gym to the stage to see their teachers on stage with other teachers from other schools. Technoblade walked up to the mic, anointing.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Most of the Sleepy twt school cheered while the rest gave techno a thumbs up and/or a nod.

"Well at least we know who's going to have a fun time today," technoblade joked fixing the mic a bit, "welcome to our first big twt winter masquerade dance!"

The whole crowd of people from different schools cheered, some also brought there instruments and started playing loudly.

A man in just a dress shirt, green neon lie and a mask that covered his whole face with another man in a shiny tux and a black hoodie with a red line outlining the hood. The man in the hood has black skin and hair with white Glowy eyes and a single fang from his mouth. Both men walked up to the mic and started speaking

"Hello every school of the TwT!" Yelled the man in green making his whole school and another cheer like a rave.

"How's my muffins doing?" Chirped the other teacher.

"If you guys did or didn't know, I'm Dream teacher and principal of Dream team academy!" Said the man in the green tie

"And I'm Badboyhalo! The teacher of Happy prep and Dream team academy!" Now the whole room cheered while some students in blue and yellow was passing out water bottles to others.

"Well at least we know who's the favorite," Sapnap whispered to George while he nodded.

"Before we start the party we wanna show you the overall school activities in this school!" Bad cheered while five of his students came on stage.

After bad and dream announced the tasks and activities in this school students left the gym while some of them stayed.

"Apollo! Come on let's go!" Roisin chirped as she ran to the music room, performing a talent show. Some of the talent was battling, parkour, music and many others, there's one who sang Hamilton while another did magic. Activity after activity Apollo grew more nervous and further as his friend started to talk to others and being more chaotic. He slowly walked away to the entrance of the school's garden door. He walked threw the cold icy snow to the old Orange bridge over the frozen lake, waiting and watching. He looked up at the sky to see the Universe's beauty of the big starry sky. He lowered His Soot scarf and letting out puffs of hot air in the cold season.

He stared at the universe as it looked down on him till his phone rang. He took out his phone to see his contact with that one familiar female.

Roisin: hey! Where were you?

Me: I'm outside

Roisin: again? Ugh, you always do this if we have something like this, you come and you leave. Try to open up a bit more

The boy looked at the screen on his phone. And turned it off, he wasn't the type to interact with others at parties or anything that is to do with meeting other people especially the third and fourth years. He spaced out in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to the male.

"What are you doing here?" Spoke a voice so familiar yet deep you can't tell if they're being sarcastic or not.

"staring at the sky, what about you?"

"Just walking around, some innit challenged a group of blades on who can drink the most including my friends."

Apollo turned to see a tall brown hair male with pink fades with His hair was up in a hair bun. His mask was black and red with gold at the edges of the eye mask.

"You know you look better with your hair down Drake." Apollo said as he walked to the back of the taller, taking out the hair ties and hairpins out of his hair and undoing the bun. The snow slowly falls to the hair that touches down to his knees. The shorter started to Braid his hair into a braid crown, taking some red poppy flowers from the ground and place it on to his hair. As they were finished with the braid he walked back to see his achievement in front of him.

"I feel stupid"

"You look great, don't worry,"

Both males walked back to the school to the large gym. as they entered slow music started playing from the front and everyone in the room locked hands with another and started to slow dance. Apollo looks around and sighs till a hand was presented in front of him.

"May I have this dance?" Said the blade student, showing a small smirk. Apollo locked hands into the other and was pulled up to a ready position. Hands interlocked and the other around the waist or shoulder. The song started to play and feet started to move into a steady beat.Small talk started between them and small giggles were shared. As the song was about to end the taller looked down at the shorter.

"Have I ever tell you you look beautiful?"

"Ya like three times," Apollo chuckles, Drake stared into Apollo with a straight face. 

"W-what?"

"I think here's something missing..."  
  


"R-really? What is it?" Soon Drake's hands meet into Apollo's cheeks and kisses him. Apollo took a minute to proses whats going on. He gave in and kisses back, wrapping the taller by the neck.

Both of them let go, looking into each other's eyes.

"You're missing me you idiot."


End file.
